


Happy Hanukkah

by SteveM



Series: Life after Crisis [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As the year ends Kate calls in a favour to help protect Gotham before opening Kara's eyes to a new way to play...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Life after Crisis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick note, firstly to say thank you for all the lovely feedback on the first two parts in this series. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations. Secondly, and just to play it safe, this fic does contain a little light BDSM towards the end. Proceed at your own risk!

Snow fell thickly among the rooftops of Gotham making every surface treacherous to anyone foolish enough to be walking around so far from ground level. The wind howled as temperatures plummeted beyond freezing and the city shivered as it struggled towards the new year. Tucked neatly in-between the back of a heating unit and a concrete wall Batwoman start out over her city, mind racing as she tried to think past the cold.

It had been a week since Alice had started her latest attack and Kate was exhausted just from trying to keep up. Looking back now she really ought to have seen it coming what with Alice so focused on getting Kate back into her life, putting their family back together in her own twisted way. Given everything else she’d done ‘celebrating’ their first Hanukkah together for fifteen years shouldn’t have been that surprising yet it had somehow caught Kate flat footed. 

The first night had seen Mary, Kate’s step-sister, kidnapped by Alice’s gang and left at the end of a trail of clues for Batwoman to save. Of course she’d been left in the middle of a building rigged with explosives which hadn’t made things particularly straight-forward but not only had Kate gotten to her before the big bang but had enough time to loop back and stop the detonation. At the time she’d thought she might, finally, be getting comfortable with wearing the cowl.

The second night she’d been heading for a high society event, mainly to cover for Mary as she recovered from the kidnapping, when a handful of random street thugs had jumped her. Whether for a mugging or old fashioned rape she’d not taken the time to find out before pummelling them all into submission. Even now she wasn’t sure if it had been part of Alice’s plan or just the random crap that came with living in Gotham but it had thrown her off enough that she hadn’t made the connection between Mary’s kidnapping and the mysterious gift bag that she’d been given at the event. Silver and blue, where the others were all silver and green, the contents had been…. unusually well selected. Small items but without fail there wasn’t a single brand or selection that wouldn’t count as her favourite. Smelling a rat she’d smiled, thanked her host and carefully made sure to take the entire bag straight to the Batcave for Luke to check out six ways from Sunday.

Those tests had taken a while and it wasn’t until late on the third night that he’d thought to scan the bag itself. Beneath the wrapping he found a handwritten note beseeching Kate to join her sister for… for acts that had made Kate shudder with their casual violence and malicious intent. The moment she’d seen the address she’d donned her suit and raced across town, hoping to put an end to the madness once and for all. To her lack of surprise it ended up being a disused warehouse but there was no sign of Alice save for a single teacup placed on a table deep in the bowels of the building.

While she stood there seething the clock had ticked past midnight and the start of the fourth day was marked by the entire building bursting into flames. Kate had to scramble to escape, racing up burning staircases, dodging falling debris and relying on her grapple to bypass sections of floor that had already dropped into the inferno below. Still, as she lay gasping on a roof a couple of blocks away with her suit streaked with soot and reeking of smoke she did at least figure out what was going on. 

“Happy Hanukkah.” She muttered to herself. “Yeah Beth, that’s really what’s meant by ‘the blessing of being warm’”.

As soon as she realised the pattern her and Luke got to work. The fifth night terrified Kate as the thought of Alice doing good deeds for others was truly horrifying. Visions of mass poisonings danced in her head as they searched frantically for any signs until, luckily, they caught a break. A charity boxing match was taking place in a small arena deep in Crow-protected territory. While the proceeds were going to the Gotham Homeless Fund there was no doubt that those attending would hardly be giving everything they had to the cause. Or, at least, they wouldn’t unless forced to.

Kate had arrived seconds ahead of Alice’s rabbits and had spent a frantic hour in running battles trying to prevent them from entering the arena or, when the numbers eventually proved too much, stopping them from reaching any of the civilians. She’d done it too and had felt rather proud of herself as she’d stood naked in front of the mirror at the end of the night without more than a few bruises and a small cut on her cheek to show for it.  
Night six had seen Kate patrolling into the small hours without sight or sound of any trouble until she got a call from Luke informing her that a parcel had been found on her desk in Wayne Tower. As it hadn’t set off any of the countless security scanners they were fairly sure it wasn’t a bomb so Kate had carefully opened it while still wearing the full batsuit just in case. Sure enough it wasn’t explosive though it was definitely a weapon. 

The book was aged and torn, though Luke was almost certain it had been made to look that way rather than being genuinely old. Inside it read like a diary, Beth’s diary as she’d turned from Kate’s sister into the monster that now threatened the city. Kate knew it was almost certainly designed specifically to hurt her and any truth would be buried beneath whatever cruel, vindictive words Alice could cram between the pages. Yet there may still be some truth in it so Kate forced herself to read and re-read every page until she fell asleep in her chair, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

Night seven, just last night, had been the worst so far. The night of laughter, that’s what it should be, and Alice had arranged a very special inside joke for Kate. As the sun set her gang had stormed Gotham Penitentiary and quickly freed every low level thug, criminal and general scum bag Batwoman had put behind bars. No-one else, just those people who’d have a personal score against the new Bat in Gotham. All through the night Kate had torn through the city, sometimes on foot, sometimes swinging or gliding between buildings, sometimes skimming the street on her bike as report after report after report came in of the new crime wave. 

When the dawn rose all except six of the recently freed were back behind bars though Kate herself was exhausted, bruised and battered. After a week of ‘gifts’ she was starting to tire, her reflexes that little bit slower, her muscles aching and hitting that little bit weaker. Not much perhaps but enough to let someone land an extra shot or make a fight last a minute or two longer than it should. Those small things were adding up and her whole body ached as she’d dragged herself out of bed around noon, dreading what might come next.

She’d been right to worry. Alice had popped up on tv stations across Gotham, somehow hacking in to multiple feeds simultaneously to issue her challenge. Bombs hidden across Gotham, all set to blow at midnight. If anyone but Batwoman got near them a spotter would detonate it there and then. Find them and defuse them… or meet her at the church tower, pledge allegiance and Alice would disarm every last bomb there and then.

The last part hadn’t been broadcast, of course. It had been sent by text to Kate’s phone, a reminder as if she needed one how deeply Alice was woven into her life.

“So please tell me you have a plan for dealing with this?” Luke asked hopefully.

“Maybe….” Kate said quietly, thinking fast. “First we need to find at least one of those bombs so we can figure out how to defuse it.”

“Okay, hang on a minute…” Luke was already putting the bat computer to work and a few seconds later it pinged. “Got one. Looks like… rooftop of Adams and Franklin.”

“How’d you…?”

“There’s a transmission station there, managed to track the signal she was sending back to it. Security cameras have a rabbit hiding in the shadows so figure that’s your best bet.”

“On it. Good job!” Kate called, hurrying past to grab the cowl.

The rabbit hadn’t put up much of a fight, suffering as much as anyone else from the cold and snow. To her relief the bomb, while large enough to level the block, was relatively simple to defuse with a straightforward mass of wires to separate and cut. Armed with that knowledge she worked her way back into the warm gap between heating unit and wall to think. 

“Luke… can you find the rest of the bombs?”

“By midnight? No. Hell I don’t even know how many we’re looking for!”

“Right… so there’s no way for us to do this?”

“I… maybe? No? I don’t…”

Kate immediately felt bad for asking the question, especially as she already knew the answer. “Hey, it’s okay, I was just checking. If I give you a phone number can you patch the cowl through to it?”

“Uh… yeah, sure. Might be a little bit of a delay but nothing serious.”

“Great, then make a call to this number and fire up the security cameras around the church.”


	2. Chapter 2

Having some experience with Alice by this point Kate decided that the time for subtlety was long past. Rather than dropping in by grapple she launched herself off an office building twenty stories above the old, battered church building. The first thing the four rabbits waiting in the open sided bell tower knew of her presence was a black shape seemingly materialising out of the near-blizzard barely ten feet from them. Her hands and feet flew as hard and fast as she could throw blows, knowing that in her current condition she wouldn’t be able to sustain a longer fight. All four of the thugs hit the ground in less than a minute and she turned to find Alice perched on an ancient wooden chair that she must have had dragged up from below.

“Well that was dramatic. Given up already have you?”

“You know there’s no way I can stop those bombs.” Kate replied coldly, forcing her instinctive reactions aside. Right now this wasn’t her sister or even a version of her worth saving. In this moment she had to treat her as Alice, as a threat to the city just like any other Arkham lunatic.

“Well…. yes. I mean no. I mean you probably can’t though you hero types do tend to have little tricks up your armoured sleeves don’t you? So you’re finally ready to take your place at my side?”

“I thought it was you taking your place at *my* side.” Kate said with a sad smile that looked odd in the cowl. 

“You look better in white than I do in black. Besides my way is much more fun.” Alice replied, stepping past Kate and looking out into the snow storm. “Did you enjoy your gifts by the way?”

“Oh delightful.” Kate ground out between clenched teeth. “You really shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble.”

“It’s no trouble silly.” Alice laughed, turning and playfully slapping Kate’s shoulder, wincing at the sting from the solid armour of the batsuit.

“You’re selling yourself short.” Kate said, still obviously struggling with the situation. “That perfectly timed inferno, the book… well the book was a masterstroke. How long did that take you?”

“Oh it just… all flowed out when I started to think about it.” Alice said but she seemed genuinely pleased by the complement, as back-handed and sarcastic as it may be.

“And now this! All this just to get me here. Hacking ten TV stations…”

“Twelve actually.”

“Giving me hope with that simple disarming technique….”

“Had to give you a chance, didn’t I?”

“And planting eight more bombs around the city, all with your guards standing over them.”

“Eight? You missed a few Kate! Fifteen, well, fourteen if you take out the one I left for you at the broadcast tower.”

“You’re sure you want me alongside you? Apparently I’m not as good as you thought?” Kate said and Alice spun away joyfully, laughing at her sisters acceptance of her fate, hands reaching out to cup the snow as it fell.

“You got that, right?” Kate murmured and heard the whispered reply in her ear. 

“Oh you’ll be fine, sister of mine, you just have much to learn!” Alice bounded over, buzzing from the excitement of finally getting what she wanted. “Like the last bomb being here. Down below us I mean. That way I’d know if you were getting close.”

“Front row seat…” Kate muttered.

“Exactly! What’s the point of a party if you’re stuck in the kitchen not knowing what to say?”

“So.. what’s next? I come with you to… somewhere?”

“No. First we stand here together until midnight and watch the city burn when my gifts go off. Then we go somewhere together and I’ll help get those pesky voices out of your head.”

“Voices? In *my* head?” Kate couldn’t keep the astonishment from her voice but Alice just laughed. 

“I believe it’s called a conscience Kate. Dreadful thing, you’ll be much better off without it Though knowing your stubborn side we might have to burn a fair bit of electricity to do that…”

“Done.” Luke’s voice tickled Kate’s ear as he muttered the word over her comm system. Voices in her head, she thought and couldn’t help but smile at the irony.

“One small problem…” Kate said, stepping slightly to the side and moving towards the edge of the tower. “That would still involve the city exploding which is very much what I’m here to stop. So I guess the deal’s off.”

“Off? Off!” Alice yelled in disbelief. “Then the city burns anyway, and you with it! What’s the sense in that?”

“You know the problem with making all these schemes and threats and planning to take over the world?” Kate asked conversationally. “It doesn’t leave you much time to keep up with current events. I bet that sucks. Not getting time to watch Ru Paul, never knowing who the Gotham Knights lost to this week… or that some of us do, occasionally, make new friends.”

To Kate’s right something odd was happening to the snow. It billowed up, swirling as if caught in a mad updraft as something in its depths moved closer to the tower. Two glowing red points sprang to life in the murk as a dim shape snapped and fluttered behind the sudden brightness. The glow grew closer, slowly, ominously as Alice shrank back from the edge until her knees hit the old wooden chair.

With a crack Batwoman fired her grapple, twisting it to wrap around Alice, pushing her back and binding her to the chair as she fell. In an instant Kate was kneeling down beside her sister, ripping the remote she knew Alice would be carrying from shocked fingers, checking it for a deadman’s switch. Satisfied she turned back and watched in quiet awe as Supergirl glided silently into the limited shelter of the church tower.

“Get ‘em all?”

“Every last one. Checked the city twice to make sure.” Supergirl replied with a smile. “Nice job Batwoman.”

“Thanks for the assist Supergirl.” Kate replied and tried not to stare as the Girl of Steel turned and launched herself back into the snow-filled night.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another hour to get the GCPD on the scene and make sure that Kara had done a proper job disarming the bombs. The surgical strikes of heat vision took some of the bomb squads by surprise but once you’d been in Gotham long enough you took that sort of thing in stride. Finally, with Alice in custody and the city safe, Kate wearily launched herself up into the night and made her way to the top of Wayne Tower. Sure enough Kara was waiting patiently for her, sheltering in the small but weatherproofed, well appointed and - most importantly - heated ‘maintenance room’ Kate had recently had installed.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked, stepping across to wrap Kate in a hug before she’d even got the cowl off.

“If you mean ‘is the city safe from my lunatic sister’ then yes. The ‘lunatic sister being locked up after killing my step mother’ part might take me a while to deal with.” Kate replied resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and just enjoying the comforting warmth that always seemed to pour from the Kryptonian. 

“At least she’s somewhere safe now. For Gotham and her. Plus you might finally have some time to get through whatever she’s suffered in the last fifteen years.” Kara said softly, her hands kneading Kate’s shoulders through the flexible body armour like it was tissue paper.

“I guess…. Maybe….” Kate mumbled, groaning slightly as her knotted muscles succumbed to Kara’s ministrations. 

“Hey if anyone can reach her it’ll be you Kate.”

“How’re you so sure about that?”

“Because you’re far, far too stubborn not to! And I can’t imagine you ever truly giving up on someone you love like that.”

Kate sighed and nodded in agreement. “I just wish it wasn’t so complicated.”

“Remind me to tell you what my aunt and uncle got up to when she was set free on my earth.”

“Is this a hero thing then?” Kate asked with a small chuckle.

“Seems to be, yeah. Background checks on family members ought to come with the cape.” Kara said, trying to lighten the mood. It clearly worked as Kate started to pull away.

“Come on, let’s go down to my place and get into something a bit more comfortable.” 

“Umm….” Kara hadn’t let go of the other woman which made leaving somewhat difficult.

“Something wrong?” Kate asked, quirking an eyebrow behind the cowl knowing Kara was likely looking straight through it anyway.

“Well… it’s just that…. Uh…..”

“Hmm, this is starting to sound interesting!” Kate said, the wicked smile framed perfectly by the cowl. “Anything getting you this flustered at this point in our relationship has to be good!” 

“It’s just that…. would you mind if… I know it’s a bit weird but….” Kara was still fumbling for words while blushing scarlet. Thankfully for her Kate suddenly realised where she was going and decided to rescue her.

“Why Ms Zor-El, are you trying to say you want to make out with Batwoman?”

“Yes please!” The response was immediate and an irresistible blend of earnest politeness and blatant desire. Kate reached up and wrapped her gloved hands in Supergirl’s blonde hair.

“How can I say no to this face…” She whispered before savaging her lover with a kiss that seemed to release all of the pent up emotion of the last week. To Kate’s surprise Kara actually rocked slightly from the sheer force of her passion but before she could doubt herself Supergirl was returning the favour almost as hard. It was decidedly odd for Kate to be seeing Kara this close up with the cowl limiting her vision but she had to admit it also felt very, very good indeed.

When they finally broke apart Kara staggered a little and to Kate’s delighted surprise it was the Kryptonian gasping for air for a change. She gave her a few heartbeats to recover before wrapping a hand around that lovely ass and pulling her close. 

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Batwoman asked and it WAS Batwoman, Kate having flicked her voice modulator on just before speaking. Kara started in surprise before letting her hands copy Kate’s grab, her palms kneading Kate’s ass as they swayed slowly together, almost dancing in the small space.

“It’s a start.” She replied and couldn’t help lowering her tone to the gruffest ‘bat growl’ she could manage. The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing, falling back onto one of the two low couches in the room.

“Come on…” Kate said through her giggles. “Let’s get downstairs. I really do want to get out of this thing.”

“Awwww.” Kara pouted but couldn’t keep the happiness from her eyes. 

“What would you rather, me in the suit or me out of the suit?”

“The later.” Kara admitted as she let Kate drag her upright. “But you can keep the cowl on, right?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“N. O. No.”

“What if I ask nicely?”

“Supergirl….” The friendly teasing was swallowed as the roof access door closed behind them as they took the private entrance down to Kate’s apartment.

“Oooh, I like what you’ve done with the place!” Kara swept her gaze around the bedroom, taking in the new light tile decor and plentiful mood lighting. Better still, she thought, was the large king sized bed in the middle of the room with the… interesting metalwork at both ends that could, if one were that way inclined, look suspiciously like tie down points.

“Thanks, I figured if you were maybe coming over more often I should go with something a little more comfortable.” Kate said, heading for what looked like all the world like a section of wall until she pressed her ungloved hand against it. It popped open to reveal a hiding place for the batsuit along with a decent selection of gadgets.

“Handy!” Kara said quickly using her x-ray vision on the hidden alcove and seeing the tube that connected it to the bat cave far below. 

“Very.” Kate agreed as she pulled off the second glove then paused and looked back over her shoulder at the Kryptonian beauty in her bedroom.

“Uh…. Can you stay on a bit this time? Like stay for tomorrow I mean, not just until the morning?”

“Sure.” Kara said with a smile that wasn’t entirely innocent. “The DEO or Superman can cover things for a day or two.”

“Great! Not least because….. and I can’t believe I’m going to say this…. I might actually need to sleep tonight.”

Kate winced expecting a disappointed look to be thrown in her general direction but was surprised to get only a soft chuckle instead.

“I kinda figured you might say that. You’ve been running flat out for a week, understandable that you want to rest up before the main event!” Kara threw Kate a wink while stretching in a way that had nothing to do with warming up her muscles.

Kate groaned at the sight then started to tug her boots off. “Well, yes, that’s certainly one part of it. But I’ve got a surprise for you and don’t want to waste it when I’m so tired I can’t think straight.”

“Oh now I’m definitely staying.” Kara said with a smirk, watching as Kate started to peel off the main part of the suit, enjoying the bare flesh and barely-there underwear that gradually slid into view. “Works out nicely actually as I’ve got a surprise for you too!”

“Really?” Kate said, turning round and dropping on to the bed with a grateful groan. 

“Yep, a Hanukkah gift. Two, actually. Sorry, I know it’s not exactly the way this should be done but…”

“You didn’t say Christmas, you made the effort to get me a gift and, oh yes, you just saved my city from an earth-shattering kaboom. No apologies are needed here Kara.” Kate said patiently while her mind raced wondering what Kara Danvers could possibly have gotten her.

“Well this isn’t part of it but first things first…” Kara slipped her glasses back on her face triggering her suit’s disappearing act. It flowed and folded away leaving Kara clad in a perfectly tailored blue and silver dress that hugged her figure tightly from her neck practically to her ankles yet somehow left very little to the imagination.

“Wow…” Kate breathed. “Are you sure because that’s totally a gift in my book.”

“I’m sure. Besides this is the first one.” Kara handed over a small package wrapped in the same colour scheme as her dress. Kate wasn’t entirely sure where she’d been carrying it but when your lover had clothes that could vanish into thin air you didn’t ask too many questions.

She tore it open eagerly and a metal disc dropped into her hand. She turned it over and saw a logo staring back at her. Or, to be more accurate, two logos. Her own Bat symbol was behind and interlinked with Kara’s Supergirl crest. It was, she had to admit, badass and as she looked up to thank Kara the blonde smiled and beat her to the punch.

“Take very good care of that… it’s from the future.”

“Uh… say that again?”

“I had a chat with Brainy, he’s from the 31st century originally. Turns out that is a genuine future antique. He wouldn’t tell me much about it, only that it’s a founding symbol of their Legion of Superheroes and that it represents everything good they’ve tried to build.”

“And you’re giving this to me?”

“I thought it might be useful to know this all means something… even on days when you wish you’d never put on the cowl.”

Kate found herself blinking back unexpected tears and ran her fingers over the oddly warm metal. “Thank you Kara, it’s perfect!”

“Well now you’ve set the bar pretty high!” Kara said, looking to lighten the mood. “After all you’ve still got one gift to open.”

“I’m not sure how you’re topping this…” Kate replied with a grin, her usual confidence flooding back to her face.

“It’ll be tricky but I think I can manage it.” Kara said with a smirk as she turned around, presenting her back to Kate. There, tied to the zipper of her dress, was a large gift tag with “Happy Hanukkah Kate, unwrap with care.” written on it with a lipstick kiss as a signature.

“I’d say so, yes.” Kate breathed, kneeling on the bed as Kara backed up to her. Every fibre of her being wanted to rip the zip down as fast as it could possibly go then ravage the blonde beauty until the sun came up. Unfortunately she also knew that her body would give out on her long before she got through even half of what she’d want to do so that wasn’t an option. Flashing back to what Kara had put her through the last time they were together she gave a small chuckle as an idea hit her.

Slowly, very very slowly, she wrapped her fingers around the zip and pulled it down a couple of inches, revealing the smooth, lightly toned skin beneath. Sidling up to Kara she pressed against her, still holding the zip, and let her lips trail over the newly-revealed bounty, showering Kara with kisses until she’d covered everything she could see. Only then did she give the zip another gentle tug to gain access to the next little piece of Kara Danvers.

“Mmmm….” Kara let her head roll back at the light, teasing touch and the feel of Kate’s body pressed against her. “That feels good…”

“I’m glad….” Kate whispered back. “As this is going to take a while.”

“Huh… you’re not…. Kate….. what are you….?” Kara asked suspiciously.

“Just a little payback.” Kate said, smiling against Kara’s back. “I’m going to take my time to really appreciate my present then play with it properly in the morning.”

“Wait, what?” Kara said, half turning only to find a hand on the back of her neck. She could, of course, have ignored it but she always tried to play fair with Kate when it came to using her powers.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it in the end.” Kate purred as the zip slid down beneath Kara’s shoulder blades. “And by ‘it…’” she started kissing her way across the newly revealed flesh of Kara’s shoulders “…. I mean having every inch of your body kissed before we snuggle up for the night.”

“You… you do mean snuggle after…” Kara asked nervously as Kate found a particularly sensitive spot just on the curve of her spine.

“After what? Fucking?” Kate teased. The rapid nod from Kara had Kate giggling and she let the laughter vibrate against Kara’s body as she worked her way down as far as the open dress would allow.

“Nope, I told you, fuck tomorrow, sleep tonight.”

“You’re kidding!” Kara said with a pleading edge to her voice.

“My present, I get to play with it how I want.” Kate said as the zip started to climb the delicious curve of Kara’s ass.

“But… but….”

“No buts. Well, maybe this one.” Kate brought her hand down sharply on Kara’s backside and the sharp crack was damn near addictive even if Kara clearly didn’t really feel anything from the blow. 

Kara didn’t reply for the next few minutes as Kate worked her way down inch by frustrating inch, the only sounds in the room the metal rasp of the zip, the gentle wetness of lips on flesh and Kara’s constant moans as she slowly but surely got more and more turned on. When Kate reached the point where ass met thigh Kara gasped and clenched her hands into fists.

“Kate… Kate I’m not sure I can….”

“Aww, the mighty Supergirl struggling to stay in control?” Kate taunted, aware how daft an idea that could be but unable to resist.

“Yes….” The word was a whisper and Kate could see Kara shaking gently from the mental effort of resisting temptation.

“Okay… turn around beautiful.” Kate said gently, lifting herself back up onto her knees so she was facing Kara. She wrapped her arms around her lover and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Three choices.” Kate said with as much seduction as she could bring to bear. “I mean it, fucking is going to have to wait or you might just be the death of me. But if you want I can stop now and we can just snuggle the night away.”

Kara quickly shook her head, not trusting herself to speak lest it break her fragile concentration.

“Option two: I keep going and you spend the night having to control your desires.”

“I… I don’t… I can’t….” Kara swayed from the effort of not simply jumping Kate right there and then.

“Option three: I help you resist that temptation but you’ll pay for it in the morning.”

“How…”

“Never mind how. Those are your choices, pick one.”

“Three. Three. Please I don’t want to stop I just… need a little help.” Kara gasped, her hand drifting close to her crotch before she snapped it back into position at her side.

“Okay, lie down on the bed, face up. Oh, wait a sec!” Kate reached behind Kara, found the zip and with a long rasping sound quickly yanked it all the way down. As soon as it was undone Kate pulled the dress away from Kara’s body, drinking in the pert breasts, the washboard abs, the legs that she would never, ever get enough of kissing.

“Okay, NOW lie on the bed.” She moved to let Kara obey and chuckled at the eager scramble while enjoying the way her naked body moved and swayed. 

“Arms and legs out wide, spreadeagled as much as you can.” This time it was definitely a command and Kara found her body obeying it almost before she could think. With a smile Kate reached under the bed, pulling up a length of rope that ended in a cuff. Quickly she slipped it over Kara’s right wrist, tightening it securely before moving on. In less than a minute she had the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen tied up on her bed and was trying very hard to commit the image to memory.

“You trust me, right?”Kate asked, cautiously.

“With my life. Always. No matter what.” Kara replied.

“Hang on to that thought.” Kate said as she thumbed a control. Immediately the mood lighting flickered and shifted to a deep, dark red that bounced off the white tiles and bathed them both in a faintly menacing glow.

“What the… red sunlight?” Kara asked in shock. Her first instinct was to yank free from the feeble bonds and escape this trap but that was forgotten as soon as she saw Kate kneeling above her looking nervous.

“Red sunlight…” Kara repeated, though this time with a lot less accusation. “You set this up for… for me? For us?”

Kate nodded, still clearly worried as she waited uncertainly for Kara’s response.

“I love it.” Kara said quietly then with all the conviction she could put into one sentence she added: “I love you.”

Kate blinked, stunned. Had Kara just said… she had…. And not while they were lying in post orgasm bliss or out on a not-a-date or even a regular definitely-a-date. No, she’d said it while Kate was trying to rob her of her powers and leave her helpless at Kate’s mercy.

Kate dropped on top of Kara, kissing her with more conviction than she’d known existed in her soul. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and, when she pulled back, saw the dampness mirrored in Kara’s eyes.

“I love you too Kara Danvers.” Kate whispered.

Kara grinned with delight then nodded at the wet track on Kate’s cheek. “Happy tears?”

“Happy tears.” Kate confirmed. “You?”

“Very much happy tears.’ Kara replied. She gave her restraints a gentle tug, aware she would need a while longer in the red glow before her powers really faded. “And I guess I’m all yours!”

Kate laughed and let her lips touch Kara’s collar bone. “Then you, my love, are in a lot of trouble!”

“Mmm, do tell…” Kara teased, a shiver passing through her.

“I already did.” Kate purred smugly as she kissed and nibbled her way across Kara’s shoulders and throat. “I’m helping you control yourself, remember? And then, in the morning, I’ll…” She trailed off as her mouth was suddenly busy at Kara’s breasts.

“Y..you’ll…?” Kara gasped out, resisting the temptation to use what strength she had left to break free and wrap her hands in Kate’s short, brown hair as she licked and lapped her way back and forth across her chest.

“… well, why spoil the surprise.” Kate said, her voice muffled against Kara’s flesh but Kara could *feel* the smug grin and whimpered pitifully. Kate glanced up and saw the wide-eyed pleading puppy dog expression staring back at her.

“Oh no, no you don’t!” Kate said. “None of that Ms Danvers!”

“None of what?” Kara said in her best small, innocent voice that didn’t fool Kate for a moment. 

“You are not going to weaponise your cuteness around me!”

“Awwww.” The pleading morphed into a pout and Kate winced as it became that little bit harder to resist the bound blonde bombshell.

“Nope, that’s not working either! In fact, just for trying, I think this is where we’ll call a halt for the night!”

“No, please, don’t stop!” Kara said the words almost without thinking but Kate just shook her head.

“There’ll be time in the morning, in the meantime you get to sleep horny and frustrated with a nice punishment waiting for you when you wake up.”

“Kate, please…”

“No. My present, my rules. Goodnight Kara!”

Kate reached over and thumbed the lights down to a dull glow before sliding herself around Kara’s bound body, her head resting on a quivering bicep, fingers brushing bare stomach, luxuriating in the gentle rise and fall as Kara tried to control her breathing. 

“G… goodnight Kate…” Kara groaned wondering how on earth she was going to get any sleep at all with her body screaming for more!


	4. Chapter 4

“See, wasn’t that bad was it?” Kate whispered the words into Kara’s ear and smirked as the Kryptonian looked around in a daze. Sure enough she was still bound to Kate’s bed but there were cracks of daylight seeping in from behind the drapes though the red sunlight still burned in the room. Carefully Kara pulled at her bonds then, as they easily resisted, started tugging harder and harder until she was putting almost everything she had into her escape attempt. Nothing, not so much as a creak.

“Oh wow…” she muttered, feeling the butterflies take flight in her stomach even as a lovely warm rush shot through her body.

“Feels… good?” Kate asked gently and Kara quickly nodded before blushing at the realisation of what she’d just admitted.

“Hey, it’s okay, nothing wrong with enjoying having control taken away for a while.” Kate said, stroking Kara’s hair while keeping herself wrapped around that fabulous body.

“Do you? Enjoy it, I mean?” Kara asked shyly.

“If I can find someone I trust… more than almost anything!” Kate replied with a grin, her hands wandering down to explore Kara’s hips and thighs. 

“Oooohhh that… that’s good….” Kara moaned. “Can I…. Could we…. more?” The fingers slipping over her skin were doing a remarkably good job at stopping her forming complete sentences but Kate seemed to take it in stride.

“More of this?” She asked, tapping Kara’s clit and giggling with delight at seeing her eyes roll back from pleasure. 

“N…no… I mean yes but…. But after… more….” Kara’s words failed her and she rattled her bonds to try and get the message across.

“Why Kara Danvers, are you asking your lover for some more bondage fun?” Kate said with a raised eyebrow and smirk that came perilously close to sending Kara over the edge all by themselves. Not quite able to form words Kara just nodded quickly.

“Well how can I possibly say no to that face?” Kate laughed at the indigent look she got in return from the frustrated and desperately horny woman she’d teased mercilessly just a few hours ago. She leant in close, cupping Kara’s cheek with one hand as she talked.

“If you don’t like it we stop, okay? And if you want it to stop just say…. Just say Alex, got it?” Kara gave a nervous smile but her eyes were dancing with the thought of what was to come. 

“Actually, I’ve not been entirely honest with you lover.” Kate said, slipping back into a playful but commanding tone. “This red sun surprise? Yeah, that’s just stage one…” She reluctantly slipped out of bed and padded over to a blanket-covered shape to the left of the bed that Kara had completely missed the night before. With a flourish Kate pulled the blanket clear like a magician with a particularly impressive trick and Kara’s eyes went wide.

A padded leather top rested on a solid wood frame, small slats running on either side both in front and behind the main box. Mounted at strategic points were a set of black and red restraints which the tiny part of Kara’s mind that wasn’t busy drooling at the idea of what came next was slightly surprised to see didn’t have little bat logos on them. 

“See, you’re not the only one who bought presents.” Kate said with a slightly nervous smile and was relieved to see Kara lick her lips hungrily while staring at the bondage bench. “Want to give it a go?”

“Yes! Yes… please.” 

“So eager!” Kate said with a proud smile. “And as you asked so nicely…” She quickly released Kara from her overnight bondage and helped her ease up from the bed. Keeping one hand on her back she traced gentle paths to help keep Kara grounded as she adjusted to muscles that ached thanks to being, well, just like everyone else. 

Kate was acutely aware of how odd and potentially frightening this could be for the other woman and was determined not only to take things slow but also to make everything as wonderful as she possibly could. After all there were many other pages in her sexual playbook and she really did want to try all of them with Kara at least once. To her surprise though it took less than a minute before the woman who was rapidly becoming the focus of her world gathered herself and glided over to the bench as gracefully as if she were flying. With barely a pause she slithered down into position on all fours, the bench forcing her arms down a little lower than her knees to prop her naked ass high in the air. Blonde hair spilled around her shoulders as she wriggled the last few inches into a comfortable position and waited to be rendered helpless.

Kate was so distracted that, to her embarrassment, she actually stumbled and tripped on a discarded shoe as she tried to cross the few steps from bed to bench. Her fingers shook as she closed the restraints then stood back to enjoy the view. And what a view it was…. She stalked around the bound heroine, scarcely able to believe just how good she looked like this. She knelt down beside her, one hand stroking the blonde hair back to make sure she could see those sparkling blue eyes looking up at her.

“Hey, want to know a secret?” Kate whispered and she actually saw Kara shiver with anticipation as she nodded eagerly.

*crack* 

The sound of Kate’s hand on Kara’s upturned ass echoed around the room like a whip being cracked. Kara squeaked in surprise and tried to lurch away only to be held short by the restraints.

“You’re beautiful!” Kate breathed into Kara’s ear before the sound had faded away. She stood up and slowly stalked around Kara, taking her time, one hand always touching Kara’s back to keep the physical contact between them. As she finished the circle she sank down again, her left hand on the small of Kara’s back, her right hand raised. “I mean….” *crack* “absolutely stunning.”

Again she stood and started her slow circuit around her victim, letting Kara adjust gradually to the feeling of being helpless, of pain slowly warming her but in a good way. Kate remembered the first time she’d been on the receiving end and the mix of heady buzz and nervous fear. And that was her, a lowly human. For Kara this had to be something else entirely, after all how long had it been since anything not involving a super villain had been able to hurt her? A decade, more?  
As she knelt again she felt Kara brace and swatted her three times in quick succession. Hard, soft, hard, keeping her guessing even as the first redness appeared. Then she trailed quick, sharp kisses from the centre of that red mark across and up Kara’s ass, following the trail of her spine until she was nuzzling her neck. 

“I could happily spend the rest of my life doing this to you and never get bored of just looking at you!” She whispered and Kara rewarded her with a low, guttural moan of desire, the mix of sensations starting to build and entwine within her.

This time as Kate started her walk she paused right in front of the bench, her hips about on a level with Kara’s face. Without instruction or guidance Kara lifted her head and managed to land a kiss square on Kate’s sopping wet pussy. Kate hid her proud smile and kept on walking, pleased that Kara was picking up the game so quickly.

And so it went, Kate circling Kara before warming her up a little more each time, showering the other woman with well-deserved compliments as each attack finished. Kara, for her part, spent the time moaning and wriggling from the mix of pain and pleasure, her body yearning for more of either and not really caring which it received. She’d never even imagined what this might be like, her natural invulnerability on this planet making it utterly irrelevant. Now though, to her shock, she found herself revelling in the freedom her bondage brought. The usual cares and pressures she carried melted away and the pain…. The pain hurt, yes, but somehow after a moment or two she found herself craving more. Of course the fact it was Kate delivering that pain with such care and attention didn’t hurt in the least and Kara found herself twisting as much as she could to keep her eyes on the gorgeous brunette as long as she could on every circuit. If anything the moments she was out of sight hurt far more than the warm glow spreading across her ass.

Kate was trying her absolute hardest to keep taking things easy, to build Kara up to the point she yearned for more. It was, perhaps, the hardest thing she’d done in her life. The temptation was almost irresistible but she bore it as long as she could. Finally, when even her seemingly endless creativity was starting to run low and she feared repeating her compliments she knelt down again but this time right in front of Kara, looking into eyes that seemed reluctant to blink so as not to miss a second of this.

“Okay, you should be just about ready now…” Kate said in a menacing voice that was betrayed only slightly by the needy glint in her eyes. “I’ve got a question for you Kara. Tell me what I want to know and I’ll untie you, drag you to that bed over there and ravage you. Understand?”

“Y… yes.” Kara gasped out past the mass of yearning nerve endings her body had been transformed into by Kate’s masterful teasing. 

“Good…” Kate paused letting the moment build. She’d thought long and hard about what this question should be. Nothing too shocking or embarrassing and definitely nothing traumatic! That wasn’t what she was going for here at all. But nothing too easy either, she wanted Kara to have at least a little stake in not giving in too quickly. It had taken some time but now she was sure she had the perfect question. She shifted back to kneel by Kara’s right hip, her hand running in slow circles over the pink blush decoration Kara’s backside.

“Why did you want to make out with Batwoman?”

Kara twitched in surprise, the question nothing like what she’d been expecting, She racked her brain for an answer but too late, far too late. The hand rose and fell in a sharp smack that slipped effortlessly into another blow. Then another and another and another, raining down on her with effortless power and accuracy. Kate’s left hand was splayed between Kara’s shoulder blades, doing just enough to hold her in place and add to the helplessness. 

Kara cried out as the pain grew yet, still, it wasn’t… bad. Every blow hurt but it seemed to be met by a growing pleasure and need for more attention. Another five blows landed in quick succession then Kate eased back, her nails dragging gently over the warm curves of Kara’s ass, sending little sparks bouncing through that perfect body. Kate had her full attention trained on Kara, senses alert for every little tell, trying her best to make sure this was nothing but a good experience, she hoped it might even be cathartic for the invincible alien who chose to cary the world on her shoulders. After a minute or two she heard Kara groan from the attention, felt her hips shift and knew she was ready.

““Why did you want to make out with Batwoman?” 

Kara had, by now, worked out the answer but wasn’t in the mood to answer. Instead she looked up at Kate’s face, enjoying the intense and loving look trained on her before shaking her head defiantly.

Kate dove back to the attack, focusing her blows a little more this time round so they landed on the same hand-sized area on either cheek. Quickly the skin started to turn pink and shade to red, Kara bucking slightly from the impact. Her groans of pain rarely lasted more than a second after the blow landed before shifting to a moan of pleasure as the endorphins rushed in and all the while Kate made sure her free hand was touching the bound Kryptonian, either comforting with soft touches to her back, sides and legs or adding emphasis with a quick fistful of hair or scrape of fingernails across her back.

This time she didn’t stop until she heard the first quiet sob and made sure to ease back rather than stopping in a rush. Kara was shivering with every shot now, even the soft ones, but the moment Kate started running her nails over her ass the girl of steel started moaning in pleasure and never stopped. Kate desperately wanted to ask if it felt good, tease and taunt the other woman a little, but she didn’t dare. Not now, not while she was still showing her the benefits of a little pain. Later, perhaps, after she’d gotten used to the idea but not now. Instead she bent down and gently kissed Kara’s ass where the skin was reddest, her tongue easing away the pain.

“Ooohhhh…..” The groan of pleasure was met with a bucking, writhing motion from her captive and Kate smiled viciously against Kara’s skin. This was working, she thought with delight, this was actually working!

““Why did you want to make out with Batwoman?”

This time Kara didn’t hesitate, twisting her head as far as she cold to see Kate and sticking her tongue out in an act of childish petulance. Kate simply laughed and placed her hand low down on Kara’s butt, her palm touching both cheeks, her middle three fingers sliding between those perfect orbs to rest against her soaking wet pussy. Without giving Kara time to really prepare for what she knew was coming Kate got right back to spanking. The sharp crack of her hand was still there, as was the reddening of Kara’s flesh and the accompanying moans. Now, though, every time her hand came down her fingers caressed between Kara’s thighs, slapping lightly against her over-sensitive pussy with a slightly wet whipcrack snap. 

The moment the new sensation tore through her Kara’s head came up in surprise as a gasp escaped her lips. The second blow brought a small scream, by the time the fourth had landed all that was left was panting and moaning as every single hit felt like the best deep fucking she’d ever wished for. Her body writhed in her bondage and Kate actually lost her rhythm from staring at the sight. How, she thought to herself, was she so lucky as to have this woman dancing to her tune and with the promise of more to come.

This time Kate didn’t stop until tears started to dampen the leather top of the bondage bench. She skipped the nails trick this time and knelt down by Kara’s head, leaning in to kiss the tears away and then reach past to nuzzle her neck with a few nips thrown in for good measure. Once she was sure the tears had stopped she whispered in Kara’s ear:

““Why did you want to make out with Batwoman?”

Kara was tempted. So tempted. Not because she wanted it to stop…. exactly…. but because she wanted more. She wanted Kate to drive her over the edge and make her scream until the next day broke over the city She wanted to feel more, to embrace the pain as her own and enjoy it. She wanted to revel in the sensation of being loved and loving in return. Most of all she wanted to get her hands on Kate Kane and reward her for the wonderful pleasurable pain she was gifting Kara. Instead she simply looked up into Kate’s eyes and murmured. “Not telling.” 

Kate had to work very hard to hide her surprise. She’d fully expected that to be Kara’s breaking point and while she certainly could carry on she knew that doing so was going to get a lot more painful very quickly. Mind racing she paused for a moment, her head still alongside Kara’s… and was surprised all over again when Kara twisted her head around to kiss Kate. Not on the lips but a kiss on the cheek. Not the forceful expression of her building passion that she could have chosen but instead a gesture of… of caring. Of trust. Of… of love.

Suddenly Kate felt tears prick her eyes even as a blush raced over her face and an unbidden smile touched her lips. She glanced sideways and could just about make out Kara’s warm, happy smile from the corner of her eye. And just like that Kate knew exactly how to give Kara what she wanted. 

Taking up position between Kara’s legs this time Kate took careful aim and started raining blows down on her lover’s upturned ass. From side to side, from top to bottom and grazing those spectacular thighs, one hand at a time then both at once, sometimes separately, sometimes crashing down together. Fast and slow, gentle and hard but a constant blizzard pushing Kara on to somewhere she’d never even imagined existed, at least not for her. But, crucially, no matter how close she came Kate never made contact with the one place Kara wished she would. No touch, gentle or brutal, so much as grazed her damp core and the groans and yelps were quickly overtaken by moans of frustration and snatches of begging as Kara tried everything she could think of to entice Kate into giving her what she wanted, no, needed. 

After ten minutes Kate called a halt and once more knelt in front of Kara. She lifted her chin up with a hand and luxuriated in the burning desire staring back at her.

“Why did you want to make out with Batwoman?” She asked carefully, softly.

“Because… because I wanted to see if it was different.” Kara said quietly. “Because your eyes look so different in the cowl, because you’re so much more… intense. Controlling. I wanted to feel that.”

Kate smiled and, still holding Kara’s chin, leant forward and kissed her forehead. 

“Did it live up to expectations?”

“Yes!” Kara breathed the word but the excitement was obvious even so.

“Good girl.” Kate said proudly, taking a chance that Kara had fallen into a mindset that would respond well to the compliment. The purr of appreciation was all the confirmation she needed. “Ready for your reward?”

“Ohhhh yes.” Kara said licking her lips. 

“Then there’s just one more question.” Kate said with an evil grin. “Do you want to cum free or bound?”

“Bound.” The response was instant but didn’t come as a surprise to either woman. Kate moved in and savaged Kara’s mouth, all of her own pent up desire bursting through in a single moment.

“Your wish is my command.” Kate said quietly and for Kara Danvers the world became pure, unbridled pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

In the aftermath they lay together in bed, snuggled together in comfortable silence. Kara was still hurting, a new experience to her, but somehow she found herself being naturally more affectionate, cuddling in against Kate’s warmth with a big grin on her face.

“Have fun?” Kate asked quietly, stroking Kara’s hair absentmindedly.

“Rao yes.” Kara replied, her lips starting to trace down one of Kate’s swirling tattoo patterns. 

“And how was…” Kate hesitated, wondering how to put the question but Kara squirmed around in her grasp to face her, a smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes.

“How was being tied up and spanked?” She asked and Kate just nodded nervously.

“Wonderful. Really, really wonderful.” Kara started to kiss her way around Kate’s throat, pausing every few seconds to explain.

“Ever since I came here it’s been like… like…. Like living in a world made of cardboard. Having to always be so careful not to hurt someone, break something.” She nipped at Kate’s neck and giggled at the quiet hiss she got in response. 

“But you just let me put all that aside and be… be normal again. Better still, you showed me I didn’t have to be afraid of that, showed me what my body can do if pushed. It was… freedom, of a sort.”

She paused, thinking. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt comfortable enough to do that with anyone else. Not… uh, I mean, the trusting them to show me that not the spanking part! Well, maybe Alex I guess.”

“You trust Alex to spank you?” Kate asked, unable to resist.

“KATE!” Kara’s indignant look was too much and Kate dissolved into giggles, raising a hand to ward off the pillow that Kara had grabbed and was trying to hit her with.

“Sorry, but I can’t help it if you leave a tempting target like that just hanging there!” She gasped as Kara rolled on top of her and made a show of smothering her with the pillow. For Kate the fact she couldn’t see her lover was far more of a punishment than any minor loss of oxygen and she fought back, the two rolling together across the bed until they were both laughing and squirming together in a way that left no doubt what either of them wanted.

“Kara…” Kate swallowed hard, what she wanted suddenly difficult to get out. “I love you. Didn’t think I’d say that to anyone after everything that happened but you… you’re amazing and I can’t believe you’re in my life at all let alone here like this and… and…. And I love you. With all my heart.”

“Well that proves it…” Kara said softly, her eyes warm and caring. “You’re *definitely* not Batman!” She cut off any quippy reply with a kiss and waited until they came up for air to express herself properly.

“I love you too, I really do. Everything just feels so, so easy when you’re around, Like I can take on the world and be… be myself. Really myself I mean, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Supergirl… whoever sits in the middle of all of them, that’s who I am when I’m with you.”

They kissed again then Kate reluctantly broke away, rolling slightly to scrabble in a bedside cabinet. 

“I really, really need to see you cum in the next, like, ten minutes or I’m gonna burst.” Kate said with a wicked grin. “But there’s one last bit you need to know first.” She put a round metal object in Kara’s hand, about the size of a baseball. 

“I borrowed the red sun lamps from the DEO and it came as a package deal. Any time you need to get back to full strength right away there’s a dozen of these yellow sun grenades in either cabinet.”

Kara looked at the grenade in astonishment then slowly, carefully put it back where Kate had pulled it from.

“Thanks but right now I think a night without worrying if I’m going to crush you if you lick too hard feels like a great idea!”

“Mmm, but what a way to go!” Kate said before moving with lightning speed, ducking and diving under the sheet to give Kara exactly what she wanted….


End file.
